The present document discloses haptics arrangements for sulcus fixation of an accommodating intraocular lens construction. The lens construction is adapted in such a way that, first, it provides fixation of the construction in the sulcus of the eye and, second, at least one component of the construction remains free to move in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis providing variable focus of a variable lens of which principles are set forth below.